Celebrate With Me
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Alicia Fox wins her 1st Raw Women's Championship by beating Bayley and Alexa Bliss in a Triple Threat Match and her Girlfriend Sasha Banks helps the new Champ celebrate.
1. Chapter 1

**Celebrate With Me**  
By Taijutsudemonslayer

 _Alicia Fox wins her 1st Raw Women's Championship by beating Bayley and Alexa Bliss in a Triple Threat Match and her Girlfriend Sasha Banks helps the new Champ celebrate._

Chapter 1

Alicia Fox rolls out of the way of Alexa Bliss's Twisted Bliss Finishing Move, she then hits Bayley with a DDT that sends her out of the ring. Alicia then turns her attention back to Alexa, who is now in perfect position for the Scissors Kick, Alicia hurries and delivers it before pinning Bliss and earning the pinfall victory and her first Raw Women's Championship. Alicia can't believe that she just won the title, she jumps for joy and begins dancing around in the ring as the referee hands Alicia her newly won title belt. Alicia smiles as raises the title above her head, suddenly Sasha Banks's music begins playing and she swaggers down to the ring in her signature style and gets into the ring and walks over to Alicia Fox.

The two ebony women stare silently at each other for a tense few moments, but then Sasha smiles warmly at Alicia and wraps her arms around the taller woman and hugged her, which the crowd loves.

Alicia and Sasha go backstage to Sasha's dressing room, once they were alone inside the dressing room Sasha grabs Alicia, spins the taller woman around and kisses her passionately on the lips. Sasha then begins removing Alicia's ring attire, Alicia does the same to Sasha.

"Stunning." Sasha said as she took in Alicia's lithe form. Sasha pressed Alicia up against the wall and started kissing the other ebony goddess, Alicia wrapped her right leg around Sasha's waist as Sasha began humping her against the wall.

"Ohhhh." Alicia moaned as Sasha increased the speed of the thrusts of her hips, Alicia pulled Sasha into a passionate kiss.

Once Sasha broke the liplock she grabbed Alicia's hips and pulled the taller woman away from the wall and over to the sofa, then Sasha pried open Alicia's legs before dropping to her knees and burying her face in between Alicia's sweaty thighs.

"Oh God S-Sasha, y-yes baby right there." Alicia groaned as Sasha eased her tongue into Alicia's slit, Alicia arched her back and screamed Sasha's name.

Sasha stopped and crawled back up on top of Alicia and shared a heated kiss with the taller ebony woman, Alicia could taste her juices on Sasha's lips, which drove her wild with passion.

The next morning Alicia woke up feeling better than she had in a long while, she turned and looked at her bedmate and smiled. Sasha had made Alicia feel like she was in college again, it filled her heart with happiness that she was there with the sexy Boston native. _'Sasha is soo beautiful when she sleeps... I wish that we could stay like this forever.'_ Alicia thought before she leaned over and kissed Sasha on the cheek gently, which caused the younger woman to stir and open her eyes.

"Mmmmm morning, Alicia." "Good morning yourself sweetie, how did you sleep?" Alicia asked.

"Wonderfully as I hope you did too." Sasha replied, Alicia nodded and was about to suggest breakfast but was cut off by the sound of her and Sasha's phones ringing.

"Uh-oh." Alicia said, Sasha nodded in agreement. The women got out of bed and grabbed their phones off the nightstand.

"Hello Charlotte," Sasha said.  
"Hi Bayley," Alicia answered.

"Oops, I totally forgot to meet up with you and Mickie for drinks last night... What happened? I uh... Something came up." Sasha said as she placed a hand gently on Alicia's exposed hip.

"Bayley, you know I don't like being the third wheel, did you and Naomi have fun last night? You did? Great." Alicia said before rolling over to look at Sasha, who has a look of pure lust in her eyes.

"Well, I gotta go, Bayley. Bye." Alicia said before quickly hanging up her phone.

Sasha says goodbye to Charlotte and ends her call, Alicia quickly straddles Sasha and begins grinding against her hard and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasha rolled Alicia over onto her back, then she gets off the bed and gets down on her knees on the floor. Alicia sits up and spreads her legs, giving Sasha access to her soaked womanhood.

Sasha put her face in between Alicia's thighs. Alicia is lightly stroking Sasha's hair as she moans with passion.  
"Yes! Yessss! OH YESSSS!" moaned Alicia.

Sasha gets off of Alicia and walks over to her suitcases, she kneels down and opens the second one and reaches inside, she pulls out a seven inch long red dildo and black harness. Alicia watched as Sasha fits the dildo into the harness before stepping into the harness and fastening it around her waist and returning to the bed.

Alicia spread her legs and Sasha entered Alicia slowly, very slowly. Sasha kept going as far as she could inside Alicia. Since Sasha was on top she held her weight on her forearms. Alicia wrapped her legs around Sasha's waist as she began thrusting in and out of Alicia. Alicia wore a blissful smile as she moaned sweetly as Sasha's fake member filled her up, she pulled Sasha down into a passionate kiss. Sasha moaned into Alicia's kiss as she pushed herself deeper into Alicia.  
"Ohhh Sasha, keep going." Alicia moaned as Sasha began to increase the speed of her thrusts, Sasha watched with pleasure as Alicia arched her back and came hard.

"Ahhhhhh!" Alicia screamed as she climaxed all over Sasha, hearing and seeing Alicia's climax was all it took for Sasha to have a stunning orgasm of her own.

The next morning Alicia woke up feeling happier than she had in a long time, she smiled as her thoughts of the previous night's encounter with the beautiful Sasha Banks replayed in her mind.

'I can't believe that Sasha and I made love.' Alicia thought to herself as she gently stroked Sasha's face.

Sasha took a quick shower before she put her ring attire back on to leave Alicia's room so that she could go change into her yellow ring attire and get to the gym before her match with Nia Jax tonight, Sasha felt a little bad knowing that she would not be there when Alicia woke up. So Sasha decided to leave her a note.

Sasha grabbed a pen and a sticky note and started writing.  
Dear Alicia, sorry for not being here when you woke up but I had to get back to my room so that I could begin prepping for my match tonight, hope that you had as much fun as I did last night and that there are no hard feelings. I'd really like for us to go out on a date, I'll leave you my home number. Call me. Love, Sasha.  
Sasha put the note on Alicia's night stand before leaning down and kissing Alicia gently on her left cheek.

"See you at work, Alicia." Sasha whispered before leaving. Noam Dar was watching Sasha as she left Alicia's room. "What were you doing in there I wonder?" Noam asked himself. Sasha went to her room and changed into her yellow ring attire, as she was walking out the door Sasha's phone rang. Sasha hurried over to the phone and picked up the reciever.

"Hello?" "Hello yourself, beautiful." Alicia's angelic voice said through the phone. Hearing Alicia's voice brought a smile to Sasha's face. "I got your note babe, I'd love to go out with you to answer your question."

"Ok, we'll talk all about it at lunch." Sasha said. "Ok, see you then." Alicia replied.


End file.
